spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidfighters
Squidfighters is a crossover TV Series about a great evil invading the Pacific Ocean, and Squidward and his 'Rebellion of the Sea' must repel it. Anyone can edit it except for spammers, vandals and hackers. However, no one can remove ANY content added by anyone. Fan Series made by Jb200930. Summary The Pacific Ocean has been invaded by an evil team that originated from the North Sea, lead by the evil Emperor Conch. Forced out of Bikini Bottom, Squidward and Squilliam Fancyson starts the 'Rebellion of the Sea' and they must find SpongeBob, Patrick and others that can help them get rid of the evil team that has taken over Bikini Bottom, which is now the capital of the evil 'Pacific Empire'. First, Squidward and Squilliam must sneak back into Bikini Bottom and steal some sacred technology that is necessary to vastly improve the teams fighting ability. Series included Main: SpongeBob SquarePants Dragon Ball Z (Famous Japanese Anime) Creepypasta (Creepy stories on the Internet) Red Dwarf (British Comedy Series) Characters Protagonists (Rebellion of the Sea/Bikini Bottom Defense League): Squidward (The Main Character of the show and the leader of the Rebellion of the Sea) Squilliam SpongeBob Patrick Goku (Transformations: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) (SSJ2 & 3 aren't aloud under the sea due to the influence of the Red Mist, making SSJ2 & 3 inaccessible) Vegeta (Transformations: Same as Goku) Krillin David Lister Arnold Rimmer (Transformations: Ace Rimmer) Kryten Villains (Pacific Empire): Emperor Conch Jeff the Killer DoodleBob Raditz Villains (Plankton and his Minions): Plankton Karen Planktobots Villains (Team /X/): Slender Man Suicidal Squidward Clone Suicide Mouse Dead Bart Demon Sonic BEN Episodes Pacific Empire Saga: 1. The Invasion Part 1 The Pacific Empire arrives at Bikini Bottom and the Invasion begins! (Fights: The Defense) 2. The Invasion Part 2 Squidward and Squilliam start to fight the Emperor Conch, but instantly fail and are driven out of Bikini Bottom. (Fights: The Repel) 3. The Rebellion of the Sea Squidward and Squilliam start the Rebellion of the Sea, a rebellion that seeks to drive Emperor Conch and his comrades of power forever, SpongeBob and Patrick find Squidward and Squilliam and the Rebellion of the Sea have 4 members. (Fights: None) 4. Sneaky Heist! The Rebellion of the Sea sneak into Bikini Bottom only to find that most of the original inhabitants that remained in Bikini Bottom and hidden 10m underground, the Rebellion of the Sea must steal weapons and supplies from the National Guard of the Pacific Empire, who keep it in a safe. (Fights: The Robbery) 5. Operation Base Using the stolen supplies, the Rebellion of the Sea travel as far as they can away from Bikini Bottom and build their base, meanwhile the National Guard begin to expand their technological sophistication if they are going to fend off the Rebellion of the Sea. (Fights: Protecting the supplies from the National Guard) 6. Crew from 3,000,000 Years into the future The Boys from the Dwarf must travel to the Pacific Ocean upon arriving to Earth as the Pacific Ocean's water is becoming increasingly polluted, in order to protect the Earth's water supply from becoming unusable, the Cat is forced to stay behind as he is guarding Red Dwarf along with the rest of the Felis Sapiens race, or so he says. (Fights: None) 7. Tower Defense The Rebellion of the Sea is in need of new members as a second attack on their base is imminent, meanwhile, the Boys from the Dwarf arrive to help fend off the attack. (Fights: Defense of the Base from the National Guard) 8. The Boys from the Dwarf join the Rebellion of the Sea The Boys from the Dwarf join the Rebellion of the Sea, meanwhile, David Lister and Squidward are infected by the Red Mist, and Kryten, Rimmer, SpongeBob and Patrick must find a cure before they commit suicide. (Fights: Theft of the Red Mist Cure from the Pacific Empire Medical System) 9. Jeff Jeff the Killer joins the National Guard of the Pacific Empire and captures Kryten and Squilliam because the two have special knowledge that is beneficial to the Pacific Empire, and the others must rescue them. Patrick must stay behind with Rimmer as they both will get killed against Jeff the Killer if they come. (Fights: The Rescue of Kryten and Squilliam and the Struggle against Jeff the Killer) 10. The Infiltration The Rebellion of the Sea must infiltrate the Pacific Empire's Military Base to access information that will allow them to Dimension Jump and bring new members to the Rebellion of the Sea. (Fights: The Struggle against the Military and the Escape from the Military) 11. Portal Time! Kryten and Squilliam help Squidward build the Dimension Portal so they can go get some new members for the Rebellion of the Sea, meanwhile, a revived Raditz travels through the Portal Hole into the now corrupted Bikini Bottom and joins the National Guard. (Fights: None) 12. DoodleBob Returns SpongeBob accidentally revives DoodleBob who then joins the National Guard, but before that, heavily damages the Base. (Fights: DoodleBob's Destruction) 13. Hello Goku and Vegeta Goku and Vegeta's universe gets destroyed and they are the only survivors, so they had to travel into the Portal Hole to get to Bikini Bottom. (Fights: The Escape from the DBZ Universe) 14. Goku and Vegeta join the Rebellion of the Sea Goku and Vegeta join the Rebellion of the Sea, however, they discover they need to go on a mission to get much more food to sustain their Metabolism. (Fights: Food Hiest from the Pacific Empire) 15. No Super Saiyan 2 or 3 Goku and Vegeta realise that they can only go Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 4 because of the influence of the Red Mist on the ocean. (Fights: None) 16. Super Saiyan Raditz Raditz goes Super Saiyan in the Power Room of the Pacific Palace, and is supercharging to ascend into the Golden Great Ape form, and the Rebellion of the Sea must go to stop him before he successfully does this. (Fights: The Fight Against the National Guard and The Prevention of the existence of Golden Great Ape Raditz) 17. Squidwards Power! The Rebellion of the Sea build the second Hyperbolic Time Chamber to gain access to the Super Saiyan forms, after training hard for 5 weeks, Squidward finally manages to go Super Squid, Lister also manages to go Super Human. (Fights: Squidwards and Listers Training) 18. The Collapse of Bikini Bottom Bikini Bottom is starting to lose most of its old buildings to be replaced by new ones, Bikini Bottom won't look the same until the Pacific Empire Collapses. 19. Patrick's Last Stand Patrick manages to achieve the Super Star form, but he is brought into a fight with Jeff the Killer, Patrick must learn to use the Kamehameha or he will certainly be killed. (Fights: Patrick VS Jeff the Killer) 20. The Showdown Squidward and his team all finally manage to go Super Saiyan, Mechanoid, Human and Sponge. Now they must fight all of the Pacific Empire and restore Bikini Bottom to its former glory. (Fights: Rebellion of the Sea VS The Pacific Empire) Plankton's Power Saga: 1. The Restoration of Bikini Bottom The Pacific Empire has collapsed with the deaths of Emperor Conch, DoodleBob and Raditz, and the Rebellion of the Sea evolves into the Bikini Bottom Defense League, and a new base is built in Bikini Bottom. (Fights: None) 2. The Planktobots Plankton heavily upgrades Karen to the most powerful supercomputer that Bikini Bottom has ever seen, Karen gives Plankton the blueprints for Planktobots, robot versions of Plankton that are smarter and stronger and have the ability to perform the Fusion Dance. (Fights: None) 3. SpongeBob's Home is destroyed! SpongeBob's home has been destroyed by the Planktobots, because they have the votes for the election of Squidward for Mayor of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob's home also had technology which could allow the Planktobots to go Super Planktobot 4. (Fights: Defense of SpongeBob's home) 4. Mayor Squidward Squidward wins the elections to become Mayor of Bikini Bottom, although he didn't help restore it at all, thanks to the Boys from the Dwarf, this now means that he doesn't have to pay for Krabby Patties. (Fights: None) 5. Force Attack Plankton manages to build a Hyperbolic Time Chamber and turns Super Plankton, and launches a full-scale attack on Bikini Bottom and successfully steals the Krabby Patty Formula. (Fights: Plankton's attack on Bikini Bottom and theft of the Krabby Patty Formula) 6. Cats Return The Cat and his race comes to Bikini Bottom from Red Dwarf after it explodes, and Lister is tasked with taking them to Fuchal (Fiji). (Fights: None) 7. Supercharge Beam! Plankton, Karen and the Planktobots build a giant beam cannon that threatens to wipe out all of Bikini Bottom and the BBDL (Bikini Bottom Defense League) must destroy before Bikini Bottom is wiped out again. (Fights: Destruction of the Supercharge Beam) 8. Rampage Part 1 Plankton and his Planktobots start a full-scale invasion on Bikini Bottom, forcing its citizens into hiding. (Fights: The 2nd Invasion) 9. Rampage Part 2 The BBDL must increase their power capacity to Super Saiyan 4 in order to deal with Plankton's rampage. (Fights: The Arisal of Super Saiyan 4) 10. Rampage Part 3 Bikini Bottom could be destroyed if the BBDL don't succeed in destroying Plankton, who can now go Super Plankton 4. (Fights: BBDL VS Super Plankton 4) Pasta Monsters Saga: 1. Slender Man 7 months after Plankton's arrest, there have been countless sightings of Slender Man all over Bikini Bottom, it is clear that something fishy is going on. (Fights: None) 2. The Red Mist has came! The Red Mist comes once every 6 years. It's time again for it to come, there have been mass suicides all over the regions it has appeared, including Bikini Bottom, Kryten and Rimmer are lucky as they are synthetic and thus immune, but that doesn't help the others... (Fights: Escape from the Red Mist) 3. Computer Virus Epidemic The Sonic.exe and Dead Bart virus' have infected most of Bikini Bottom's computers, the BBDL must destroy the virus' before the virus' wipe out all of Bikini Bottom's citizens. (Fights: BBDL VS Dead Bart and Demon Sonic) 4. Jeff reveals himself Jeff the Killer survived the collapse of the Pacific Empire, and has returned and killed an unusually high amount of people in Bikini Bottom, it is time for the BBDL to heighten their awareness if they are to deal with the Monsters that have came to Bikini Bottom. (Fights: None) 5. Team /X/ The creepypasta's that have invaded Bikini Bottom have formed a team to destroy the city itself, this is the greatest battle that the BBDL have ever taken part in. (Fights: Squidward vs Suicidal Squidward Clone) Category:Squilliam Fancyson Category:Patrick Star Category:Red Dwarf Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Crossover Series Category:Bikini Bottom Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:Crossovers Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Character Lists Category:List of Characters